Dulce esperanza
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el destino interviene en la vida de Leah? ¿Sobrevivirá a todas las pruebas por las que tendrá que atravesar? Licantropos, improntas, intrigas. Jacob x Leah. Sé que es un desastre de summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. White Horse

**Hola!**

 **Esta es una historia completamente Blackwater**

 **Por supuesto no soy dueña de Twilight ni mucho menos de ninguno de sus personajes ; )**

* * *

 _Say you're sorry_

 _That face of an angel_

 _Comes out just when you need it to_

 _As I paced back and forth all this time_

 _Cause I honestly believed in you_

 _Holding on the days drag on_

 _Stupid girl,I should have known, I should have known_

 **Taylor Swift- White Horse**

 **POV LEAH**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Sam me dejó por mi prima Emily, todo esto era tan absurdo simplemente no lo entendía, hasta esa mañana todo estaba bien, normal, cómo me iba a imaginar que todo mi mundo se vendría abajo.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Despierta dormilona, es hora de que ilumines el día con tu sonrisa!_

 _Te quiero._

 _Sam_

No pude contener la sonrisa que se estampó en mi cara. Como no amar a Sam, hemos estado juntos ya por tres años, vamos al mismo instituto y en un año más al graduarnos Sam me pedirá ser su esposa, no puedo esperar a que esto suceda.

Contesté rápidamente el mensaje y baje a desayunar antes de comenzar con mis labores diarias de fin de semana ya que no tengo instituto. Al entrar a la cocina encontré a mi prima Emily platicando con Sue.

¡Emily !- grité al instante en que la vi, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla es como mi hermana, mi confidente y mi mejor amiga- ¿Cómo estás Leah? - pregunto mientras corría a abrazarme, no pude evitar sentir cuanto la había extrañado en estos meses que llevábamos sin vernos - Extrañandote como no tienes idea Em, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, siento como si no nos hubiéramos visto en una eternidad- respondí mientras me servía leche y los cereales-Yo también Lee, he tenido tantas ganas de verte y platicar por eso no he resistido venir a visitar a todos. Mamá se fue disculpándose que debía cubrir su turno en el hospital.

En el desayuno platicamos de todas las cosas que han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, como nos iba en el instituto y que pensaba en venirse a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo puesto que mi tío tendría que salir del país por unos meses-Eso seria excelente Em, se que mamá te aceptará encantada con nosotros- respondí mientras lavaba mis platos. - ¿ Cómo estás con Sam, Lee?- me pregunto Em mientras subíamos a mi habitación- Nunca he estado mejor, el es realmente perfecto, encontré a mi alma gemela Em, ¿ Puedes creerlo?- respondí mientras miraba una fotografía suya..

Wooow Lee, Sam va mucho tiempo al gimnasio ¿cierto? En la última foto que me enviaste, el estaba igual de flacucho que Seth- la voz de Emily era de completa incredulidad, esto me dejo pensando he de admitir que en un principio me sentía de igual manera, hace un par de meses había comenzado a notar los cambios en Sam, había crecido mínimo unos 10 centímetros, todo su cuerpo se endureció, su cabello se mantenía siempre corto, comía mucho más de lo normal, pude jurar que un día pude ver en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje y en unos días hasta tenía fiebre pero él me explicó que era por los cambios de la pubertad y que iba en su tiempo libre al gimnasio junto con algunos de sus amigos, que a su padre le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo, así que no debía preocuparme, al pasar del tiempo esto se fue haciendo normal y olvide por completo el tema.

Lee!- Em chasqueo los dedos delante mío al ver que me sumergí en mis pensamientos- Lo siento Em, sólo recordaba- respondí mientras colocaba la imagen en su lugar. Golpearon la puerta y baje corriendo sabiendo que era Sam, Emily se quedo en mi habitación arreglando sus cosas. Abrí la puerta y en efecto ahí estaba el amor de mi vida en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas blancas, mis favoritas - ¿Cómo estás princesa?- me pregunto mientras colocaba un casto beso en mis labios- Bien ahora que tú estás aquí amor- respondí mientas rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos y colocaba un beso en su pecho- ay! Adivina quién vino a visitarme amor- pregunté mientras íbamos a la sala de estar - no lo sé princesa, pero por lo feliz que estás imagino que es alguien importante, espero que no sea el pesado de Jacob- Respondió Sam con cara de pocos amigos- Amor, Jacob es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, no debes hablar así de él y no, no es Jake - respondí mientras me levantaba e iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, odio cuando Sam habla de esa manera de Jake, hemos sido amigos por años es como mi hermano mayor siempre ha estado ahí para mi, en un principio el no apoyo mi relación con Sam pues decía que me haría daño pero con el tiempo la acepto o simplemente se resigno, no lo sé. Amo a Sam con todo mi corazón pero Jake ha sido siempre mi roca, la persona que me sostiene a la tierra, puedo arriesgarme a decir que es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, sin el no sería la persona que soy ahora.

Perdón Lee Lee sé lo importante que es Jacob para ti pero no puedo evitar hervir en celos con solo pensar en el cerca tuyo- Respondió Sam mientras me seguía a la cocina - lo sé amor, es solo que ...uf mejor cambiemos de conversación ¿te parece?- le pregunte mientras trataba de recuperar los ánimos que se me fueron al piso, Jake siempre era un tema delicado de tratar - Está bien Lee, nunca me dijiste quien vino a visitarte- con todo se me había olvidado completamente Em, que tonta soy. Salí corriendo a llamar a Emily

¡Em! - ya llamé desde abajo de las escaleras- ¿Puedes bajar un momento?- pregunté mientras regresaba a la sala en donde se encontraba sentado Sam ahora - Entonces es tu prima Emi...- Sam dejo de hablar y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, regresé a ver y en la puerta estaba Emily, todo el ambiente se volvió pesado, Sam no quitaba los ojos de Emily y ella de Sam, antes que pudiera reaccionar Sam se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa sin darme ninguna explicación.

Lo siento Em no sé lo que pasó- hable con toda la confusión que me invadía, Emily no dijo nada solo vino y se sentó a mi lado- No sé lo que sucedió Lee- comenzó a hablar con su voz llena de la mismas confusión que la mía y otro sentimiento que no podía explicar- se sintió raro fue como si mi gravedad cambiará y se centrará en Sam- hablo Emily muy bajo, esto me confundió totalmente, algo acaba de suceder y siento que fue algo realmente malo, tenía que saber que sucedió, me levanté y salí a buscar a Sam con una sola cosa en mente, las cosas acaban de cambiar.

El primer lugar donde lo busque fue en su casa pero no se encontraba allí, lo busque por toda la reserva después pero el resultado fue el mismo, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando decidí regresar a casa, entré directamente a la sala- ¿Em?- grité mientras entraba en busca de mi prima. Me quedé completamente congelada en la puerta, no podía creer la escena que estaba viendo, ahí en el sillón estaba Sam y Emily abrazados y besándose, al escuchar mi voz se separaron inmediatamente, mi corazón se fue al piso.

¡LEE!- fue todo lo que escuche antes de darme la vuelta y salir corriendo, entre en el bosque y corrí hasta llegar a un claro donde me detuve y me derrumbe; me dolía todo, cuando dicen que te duele el corazón están en lo cierto, podía sentir como poco a poco se iba desgarrando, acabo de perder a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida, como fueron capaz de hacerme esto a mí, la escena del beso seguía reproduciéndose en mi mente, las manos de Sam alrededor de mi prima, me dolía el alma, recordé todos los momentos felices junto a ellos, las veces que él me juro que me amaba a mí y que nunca haría nada para lastimarme, cuando Emily y yo éramos niñas y juramos que seriamos amigas para siempre, todas esas promesas se fueron a la basura. Las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, toda mi ropa estaba sucia igual que mis manos y puedo decir que hasta mi cara, ya sin fuerzas me acosté y me abrace a mi misma sentía que la vida había dejado de tener sentido para mí. Después de llorar lo que se sintió como horas el cansancio se iba haciendo cargo de mi hasta cuando caí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Al despertar pude notar que ya no seguía en el bosque más, alguien debió encontrarme; pude percibir un olor claramente, como no reconocerlo… Jake. Abrí lentamente los ojos y efectivamente estaba en su habitación, todo me daba vueltas, mi cabeza parece que iba a estallar, cerré los ojos y al hacerlo todos los recuerdos de las últimas doce horas vinieron con más fuerza, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y Jake entró con una bandeja en sus manos, su cabello largo estaba atado en una suave coleta, llevaba una camiseta negra y unos jeans- Lee, despertaste. ¿Cómo te sient..- Se calló al notar que estaba llorando, se quitó los zapatos, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí, esto fuera hasta bonito sino tuviera el corazón totalmente destrozado - tranquila Lee..llora, saca todo el dolor que sientes por dentro- susurraba mientras acariciaba mi espalda y me abrazaba más fuerte. Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, hasta cuando pude volver a hablar- gracias Jake por todo esto, por estar aquí para mí como siempre lo has estado, yo no sé qué haría sin ti - le agradecí mientras me aferraba a él con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiera de ello o por ahora mi cordura.

continuara..

* * *

Les gusto? Debo seguirla? Alguna sugerencia? Díganmeloen un review ;)

Con amor, Fer


	2. Don't speak

**hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a** LeahdeCall Marisa590 **gracias chicas por animarme a seguir con la historia, este capitulo va para ustedes.**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 _You and me_

 _We used to be together_

 _Everyday together always_

 _I really feel That I'm losing my best friend_

 _I can't believe_

 _This could be the end_

 **No Doubt- Don't speak**

Después de permanecer así abrazados por un momento, Jake me pidió que me sentara para poder desayunar- ¡Desayunar! ¿Qué hora es Jake?- pregunté asustada, Sue ha de estar buscándome por todo lado y va a matarme cuando regrese a casa-Son las nueve de la mañana Lee, dormiste toda la noche pero no te preocupes Sue sabe que estas aquí- me respondió tranquilizándome al notar mi cara de susto- gracias Jake- respondí tratando de comenzar a comer pero quería preguntarle como se entero de lo que sucedió pero no sabía como, Jake pudo notar mi inquietud.

¿Qué pasa Lee?- preguntó mientras preparaba mi leche- Jake es que no se como preguntártelo mmm ¿Cómo sabes lo que paso con …?- me quede en silencio por un momento no podía ni pronunciar su nombre, abrí mi boca para acabar pero antes Jake respondió- anoche estaba volviendo de comprar unos repuestos para mi camioneta cuando te encontré en medio del bosque, me asusté mucho creí que algo te había pasado; te recogí y corrí a casa, en el camino fuiste quejándote y pronunciando los nombres de Sam y Emily por tus ojos hinchados y los rastros de lagrimas en tu rostro sabia que algo muy malo pasó. Al llegar te acosté aquí y limpie el lodo de tu cara pero no podía dejarte con esa ropa sucia así que te la saqué y te puse una camiseta mía- en esta parte no pude evitar regresar a ver mi ropa y en efecto llevaba una camisa de Jake la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir hasta la mitad de mis muslo, regresé a ver a Jake y su cara se fundía en un profundo color rojo, no sé porque esto me pareció adorable- Te juro Lee que no vi nada, solo te la saqué e inmediatamente te puse mi camiseta y te cobijé- continuaba con un nerviosismo notorio en su voz- No te preocupes Jake- lo tranquilicé- confió en ti, tranquilo- El alivio se apodero de su rostro pero el color rojo aun persistía en el- bueno entonces sigo con la historia, ya en la noche llamó Sue a preguntarme si tú estabas aquí en su voz se notaba que estaba llena de desesperación, le contesté la verdad que sí estabas aquí y que te había encontrado en la mitad del bosque y que ahora estabas durmiendo, ella me pidió que cuidara de ti, pregunté si sabía algo del porque estabas así y ella me lo contó todo; te juro Lee que cuando Sue acabó de contarme lo vi todo rojo, solo quería ir y arrancar la cabeza de Sam pero no quería dejarte sola es fue el único motivo por el cual no fui aparte que Billy me pidió que no hiciera nada hasta que despertaras- Jake tenía sus manos en puños a esta altura de la historia.

Tranquilo Jake, yo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí y yo no quiero volver a saber nada de él- pedí mientras sujetaba por un instante su brazo y empezaba a comer- Es que Lee, el es un desgraciado debería pagar de alguna manera el daño que te ocasionó- contestó Jake con enojo en su voz- es muy probable Jake pero la vida mismo se encargará de hacerle pagar nosotros no tenemos el poder de poner la justicia en nuestras manos- respondí mientras continuaba con mi desayuno, no hablamos más del tema, al acabar Jake me trajo mi ropa ya seca, me puse el jean pero preferí quedarme con la camiseta de Jake y solo me puse la sudadera por encima, fui al baño y no me sorprendí cuando vi mi imagen en el espejo, me veía igual de cómo me siento, rota. Respiré hondo y salí del baño dirigiéndome a la sala donde se encontraba Jake junto Billy.

Buenos días Billy- le salude mientras me acercaba a saludarlo- Buenos días Lee ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba, desde el rabillo del ojo pude notar como Jake lo miraba con desacuerdo, por lo que contó Jake el también sabía lo que sucedió así que no tuvo caso mentirle- Hecha pedazos Billy pero sobreviviré, siempre lo hago- respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado y de Jake. Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde mirando televisión, cuando oscureció sabía que era hora de ir a casa.

Jake me acompañó, al llegar insistió en entrar para poder cerciorarse que las cosas iban a estar bien yo acepté porque sabía que no tenía opción igual entraría. Al entrar Sue salió inmediatamente de la cocina y me abrazó. Dicen que no hay cosa que te consuele más que el abrazo de una madre y tienen toda la razón, al sentir los brazos de mamá rodearme sentí un gran consuelo y no pude evitar empezar a llorar.

Lee, mi Lee ¿Qué te han hecho?- sollozaba mamá mientras me abrazaba, traté de calmarme porque estaba consciente que Jake aun seguía de pie torpemente en la sala- estaré bien mamá por ahora solo quiero estar sola y no ver a ninguno de los dos- respondí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- lo sé Lee al llegar y después que Emily me lo contara todo le pedí que se fuera a un hotel por un tiempo, eres mi hija y tú estás sobre cualquier otra persona- respondió Sue mientras me daba un beso en la frente- No tengo ni idea cuanto debe doler pequeña pero quiero que nunca olvides que Seth y yo estamos siempre para ti, no te dejaremos que Sam ni Emily se te vuelva a acercar y mucho menos a hacerte daño- me consoló, todo esto solo hizo que el agujero en mi pecho se abriera un poco más y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir protegida, me sentía mareada por la mezcla de emociones - gracias mamá por comprender todo, no tienes ni idea cuanto te quiero- susurré en su abrazo sin saber que más decir- pero ahora solo quiero ir a mi habitación y estar sola por un tiempo- pedí mientras salía de su abrazo y secaba mis lagrimas que seguían cayendo por mi rostro, sino huía de aquí terminaría por derrumbarme

Antes de ir a mi habitación regresé a ver a Jake fui hacia él y le di un fuerte abrazo- gracias Jake- le susurré entre lagrimas mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla- nos vemos pronto, te adoro- con esto di la vuelta y subí a mi habitación. Al entrar esperaba mirar todas las cosas que tenia de Sam pero Sue había recogido ya todo y lo había puesto en una caja la cual estaba en los pies de mi cama, lo sabía porque en ella y con marcador rojo estaba escrito Sam.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Recuerdo que los siguientes días fueron un infierno, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en mi habitación escuchando música o simplemente pensando, Jake me visitaba una vez al día y regresaba a trabajar en su taller, las únicas veces que sonreía era cuando estaba con él. Cuando salía de mi habitación era para ducharme o comer y no por más de media hora, Sam vino a verme unas 5 veces la primera semana en cada una de ellas salía Seth y lo echaba, después venia menos hasta que la última semana no vino.

Sue y Seth trataban de no hablarme de él o de Emily pero ya iban varias veces en las que entraba donde ellos estaban y callaban, sé que algo ha pasado pero no he preguntado porque sé que ellos no me lo dirán pero sé quien si lo hará.

¡Lee!- gritó Jake desde la planta baja- baja, está el almuerzo listo- volvió a gritar, deje mi libro a un lado y bajé, me sorprendió al notar que solo estaban dos platos en la mesa- ¿Dónde está el resto?- pregunte mientras me sentaba- tuvieron que salir Lee, fueron invitados a una comida- respondió Jake mientras servía el jugo y se sentaba a mi lado- oh- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca sin saber que decir. La comida transcurrió con total normalidad, Jake me contó como iba en su taller y como sus repuestos subían cada vez más de precio, a la mitad no pude aguantar más debía de preguntarle lo que sucedia- Jake ¿Qué está pasando? Sé que me están ocultando algo- pregunté dejando mi comida a un lado- No es nada de importancia Lee ¿Deseas más jugo?- preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación- Jake no trates de cambiar la conversación, se que algo está pasando, por favor dime que es- supliqué mientras tomaba su mano- pude ver por unos minutos como en su interior luchaba sobre si decirme o no pero al final dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

Primero que nada Lee no te habíamos dicho nada por no lastimarte, es más sé que Sue y Seth me mataran por contártelo pero es mejor que te enteres por uno de nosotros-a este punto mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y hasta podría jurar que estaba temblando. Sabia que lo siguiente que diría Jake iba a ser muy malo- Emily ha ido a vivir junto con Sam Lee, invitaron a Sue y a Seth para un almuerzo ahí es donde se encuentran en este momento- susurró Jake mientras me mira expectante, me quedé completamente helada, sentí como si algo en mi interior se rompió; no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que sentir, miles de preguntas rondaban por mi mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Acaso Emily está embarazada? ¿Se casarán? Todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas pero de una cosa estaba segura la ultima parte de mi corazón que estaba intacta acababa de romperse.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Quién más odia a Sam tanto como Jake y yo? ¿Alguna sugerencias o comentario? déjenmelo saber en un review.**

 **Hasta la proxima, con cariño Fer.**


	3. Stitches

**Hoooola!**

 **Gracias LeahdeCall por el apoyo, traté de mejorar lo que me sugeriste en este capítulo espero no haber fallado miserablemente jeje**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes**

* * *

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 **Shawn Mendes- Stitches**

Estaba tan cansada de sentirme tan mal por culpa de Sam. Jake trató de consolarme lo mejor que pudo y logró que la mayoría del dolor se fuera pero esto solo pasaba cuando él estaba a mi lado y me preocupaba el hecho de que me estaba volviendo dependiente de él. Con Jake pasamos la mayoría de la tarde viendo películas esperando a que Sue y Seth llegaran francamente no sabía como sentirme al respecto, no sabía si sentirme traicionada o simplemente dejarlo pasar aunque el sentimiento de traición era mucho más fuerte al de la indiferencia.

Hola muchachos- nos saludó Seth mientras entraba a la casa con Sue de su brazo. No fue necesario regresarlos a ver para notar la culpabilidad que transmitían, Jake me aconsejó que no explotara con ellos, somos la única familia que tienen por ahora Emily y era su deber compartir eso con ella pero francamente me importaba muy poco si Emily estaba sola o no.

Los regresé a ver y la ira me invadió, ellos también me habían traicionado. Sabiendo que no les diría nada bueno así que simplemente me levanté, me despedí de Jake y subí a mi habitación, agarre mi celular, me puse los auriculares y encendí la música, las lágrimas caían sin control por mi rostro, me sentía tan jodidamente sola y rota.

En algún momento de la noche caí dormida, me desperté a la mañana siguiente por un ruido que provenía de la sala; me levanté con un horrible dolor de cabeza fui al baño a ducharme esperando que se aliviara. Al sentir el calor del agua no pude evitar recordar algo que me dejo pensando de la tarde anterior, al sentarme con Jake a ver las películas pude sentirlo un poco caliente y no del caliente hormonal sino de temperatura como si estuviera con fiebre pero parecía normal, justo le iba a preguntar sobre esto antes que llegara mamá y Seth así que ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntárselo. Puse estos pensamientos atrás de mi mente no sin antes hacer una nota mental de hablar con Jake al respecto, salí de la duche, me vestí y bajé a desayunar.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Seth?- le pregunté al tonto de mi hermano cuando noté que toda la sala estaba patas para arriba, los sillones estaban levantados, la mesa ni siquiera estaba a la vista y todo estaba lleno de polvo.

Buenos Días a ti también Leah- me contestó mientras volvía a colocar todo en su lugar, podía notar algo raro en él ultimadamente parece que su ropa le quedaba más pequeña mientras los días pasaban y la mayoría del tiempo no pasaba en casa pero francamente con lo de ayer no tenía ni ganas ni interés por preguntárselo.

No me has respondido Seth, ¿Qué rayos haces?- pregunté de nuevo

Perdí algo y no sé dónde está y lo estoy buscando- contestó mientras salía un instante y entraba con la mesa, no le costaba ni un poco levantarla en el aire lo cual era jodidamente raro ya que esa mesa pesaba mucho, muchacho raro pensé pero bueno no me importa lo que haga, fui directamente a la refrigeradora y saque la leche, la coloqué en un cuenco y esparcí cereales en ella.

Seth entró en la cocina y se sentó frente a mí- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté cortantemente esperando que se levante y se fuera ahora no quería hablar con él y peor con Sue.

Hablar contigo Leah ¿Qué más voy a querer?- contestó

¿Ha sí? Qué bueno pero yo ahora no quiero hablar contigo así que te agradecería si regresas a buscar lo que hayas estado buscando y me dejas desayunar en paz- contesté mientras sentía que la ira se revolvía en mi interior, lo regresé a ver y toda su cara estaba llena de dolor por un momento me sentí culpable y quise retractarme pero el sentimiento de la ira era mucho más fuerte.

Antes que pudiera hablar me levante dejé el cuenco en el lavadero y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando Seth me sujetó del brazo, traté de zafarme pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte ¿Desde cuándo el chico era así de fuerte?

Me vas a decir qué diablos te sucede Leah, ayer ni siquiera nos saludaste y hoy parece que me quisieras dispararme cada que me ves- contuve la respiración, este no era el momento para explotar pero cada vez era más difícil contenerme, traté de zafarme de su agarré y el solo lo sostuvo más estricto pude sentir hasta como temblaba, esto me enojo aún más y ya no pude evitarlo, exploté.

¿Qué crees que me sucede Seth? Ayer tú y mamá fueron a la maldita cena en casa de Emily aun sabiendo cuando esto me dolería pero no les importó y me importa un bledo si vienes con que somos la única familia que tiene Emily en este momento, ella no pensó en eso antes de traicionar mi confianza en ella y besar a Sam, ustedes eran además de Jake las únicas personas en las que confiaba y ahora sinceramente no quiero saber nada de ustedes así que suéltame Seth antes que pierda el control y te golpee- la cara de Seth estaba en estado de Shock, soltó su agarré y yo fui a mi habitación.

Arreglé mi cuarto para poder salir de aquí antes que Sue llegara a la casa, en este preciso momento no quiero verla. Agarré mi celular, mis auriculares, mi libro favorito y bajé las escaleras, no tenía ni idea donde se encontraba Seth así que simplemente salí y me dirigí hacia el bosque.

Camine por al menos una hora, llegué al acantilado, me senté saque mi libro mis auriculares y me puse a leer así pasé la mayoría de la mañana y la tarde, me quedaría en este lugar para siempre pero mi estómago comenzó a expresar su necesidad por la comida así que guarde todo y me puse en marcha hacia mi casa.

Caminé por unos veinte minutos cuando algo llamó mi atención, en una roca no muy lejos de donde me encontraba estaba sentada dándome la espalda lo que parecía una niña de no más de 11 años, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué pensando en ayudarla si se había extraviado.

Hola- salude mientras me acercaba, pero la niña no cambiaba de posición parecía como si no me hubiera escuchado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás perdida?- pregunté intentando llamar su atención, estaba a solos unos pocos metros de ella cuando dio la vuelta y lo que vi me hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa espeluznante.

Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti pequeña ¿Te perdiste?- preguntó con una voz realmente hermosa pero terrorífica al mismo tiempo, mientras hablaba se levantó de la roca y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, cada paso que ella daba yo retrocedía podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

Al tratar de retroceder mi zapato se enredó en la raíz de un árbol y caí, la chica o lo que diablos fuera se acercó, cortó la distancia que nos separaba y se colocó encima mío, traté de levantarme pero ella sujeto con una de sus manos mis muñecas con tanta fuerza que no las podía mover ni un centímetro. Puso su mano libre en mi pecho donde se encontraba mi corazón acelerado cerró los ojos y se quedó así por un momento como si estuviera disfrutándolo.

¿Qué quieres? Déjame ir- supliqué llorando tratando una vez más de sacar mis muñecas de su agarré lo cual una vez más fue imposible.

Cállate, estoy disfrutando del sonido de tu sangre antes de matarme- gruñó mientras abría los ojos, movió su mano de mi pecho y comenzó a retirar los mechones de mi cabello de mi cuello, se acercó a él y comenzó a olerlo.

¿Mi sangre? ¿Matarme? Todo esto me confundió totalmente pero por la determinación de su voz sabía que hablaba muy enserio aunque yo no sabía a que rayos se refería. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Harry, Sue, Seth, Jake y hasta en Sam y Emily, si no hubiera estado tan enojada por lo de ayer no hubiera salido a caminar y esto no estaría pasando.

Abrí los ojos y ella miro directamente a los míos. Lo siguiente que pasó me dejó totalmente en shock, ella abrió su boca y unos grandes colmillos salieron, esto no era posible, se acercó despacio a mi cuello pero justo cuando estaba a punto de morder o lo que fuera que iba a hacer un gran lobo negro salió del bosque y la sacó de encima mio. Esto no era posible, el lobo era enorme siquiera unos dos metros.

Todo fue un borrón, la chica se levantó y se puso en lo que parecía una pose de ataque, en este punto me puse de pie y mi instinto me mando a retroceder. Todo se movía en cámara lenta el lobo volvió atacar pero la chica salto y lo esquivó, de la selva saltaron dos lobos más de color rojizo pero a simple vista se notaba que no eran más pequeños que el primero.

La lucha continuo por muy poco, el lobo negro volvió a saltar sobre la chica la cual esta vez no pudo esquivarlo por lo que estaba rodeada por los tres y cayó al suelo con este encima, sin esperar más los otros dos se acercaron y comenzaron a morderla, el lobo más grande con sus dientes saco su cabeza.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, la estaban matando ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? Como si escucharan mis pensamientos los tres lobos regresaron a verme, esos ojos me resultaban por alguna manera tan familiar traté de retroceder más pero mis pies no respondieron y poco a poco mi visión se fue haciendo borrosa, mis pies cedieron pero antes de tocar el suelo unos brazos me sostuvieron.

¡Lee!- pude escuchar que gritaron tres voces, una de ellas la conocía más que bien ¿Sam? pensé y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Tengo algunas aclaraciones que hacer:**

 **Primero se que algunos personajes están bastante OCC como Seth pero está dentro del plan aunque Leah será OCC toda la historia. Otro punto es que en la historia Harry murió mucho antes, eso lo aclararé mejor más adelante.**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿La Sigo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Me pondría muy contenta saber lo que piensan de esta historia o algún cambio que desean estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

 **Con cariño Fer.**


	4. ¿Coincidencia?

**Hoooola!**

 **Para las personas que leen mi historia, lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruten!**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro : ¿Coincidencia?**

 **POV JAKE**

¡Jacob¡- gritó Billy desde la casa.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras salía debajo de la camioneta que estaba arreglando y me limpiaba las manos de grasa en mi pantalón.

Ven, quiero que hablemos – me respondió. Billy solo me pide que hablemos cuando algo realmente importante sucede. Salí de la cochera y me dirigí hacia la casa.

¿Qué sucede papá? – pregunté mientras me sentaba frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.

Es Rachel, Jake – comenzó, bebió un poco de la cerveza que tenía entre sus manos y continuo- está con Paul Lahote según sé desde hace mucho tiempo ya y han decidido comenzar a vivir juntos.

¿Qué? – di un grito de incredulidad, Rachel es mi hermanita y Paul es un imbécil con solo saber que es uno de los mejores amigos del idiota de Sam – No se lo puedes permitir Billy, Rachel es aún muy joven para algo así y menos con el imbécil de Paul – grité mientras comenzaba a ver todo rojo a mi alrededor, mis manos y todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, agarré violentamente la mesa.

Jake, tranquilízate – me pidió Billy mientras se separaba un poco de la mesa – Respira Jake – repitió pero no podía no podía dejar de temblar sentía mucha rabia en mi interior que demandaba salir. Sentí como desde mis pies una corriente me recorría y se sentía una energía extraña en todo mi cuerpo.

Jake, es mejor que salgas ahora – gritó Billy que ahora estaba aferrado a su silla pegado en la pared opuesta. Salí corriendo aventando todo a mi paso, el dolor era insoportable, llegue a la mitad del pateo y caí de rodillas.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – grité mientras me sujetaba la cabeza, y mi estómago, sentía como todos mis huesos se rompían y se juntaban de nuevo, cerré los ojos tratando de luchar contra el dolor y cuando el dolor se fue los volví a abrir pero ya no estaba más en mis rodillas, ahora estaba sobre _¿Mis patas?,_ regresé a mirar hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Billy quien estaba con los ojos como platos y una media sonrisa en su cara.

 _¿Qué rayos acaba de sucederme?_

 **POV SAM**

No sabía que rayos estaba haciendo Lee en la mitad del bosque, pero al ver como esa chupasangre estaba encima suyo a punto de clavar sus colmillos en su cuello sentí mucha rabia, casi pierdo el control pero me controlé lo suficiente como para quitarla de encima y matarla con ayuda de Paul y Jared. Cuando regresamos a ver a Leah, estaba completamente pálida con el miedo y la incredulidad escrita en toda su cara, pero antes de poder reaccionar sus piernas cedieron, nos transformamos de inmediato.

Leah – grité antes de salir a atraparla.

Sam, debemos llevarla al hospital para que la ayuden, mírala está llena de raspones y el golpe en su cabeza no se ve bien – me dijo Jared mientras la inspeccionaba.

Creo que es lo mejor, yo la llevaré al hospital ustedes quédense en la patrulla por si hay más chupasangres rondando por aquí – ordené mientras colocaba a Lee en los brazos de Jared para poderme vestir. Al acabar la traje de nuevo hacia mí y corrí lo más rápido posible cerca de la carretera para pedir ayuda.

 _No voy a dejar que nada te pase Lee, así tenga que cuidarte con mi vida –_ le susurré mientras la abrazaba más fuerte a mí _._

Al llegar al hospital la puse inmediatamente en una camilla y se la llevaron para inspeccionarla, llamé después a Sue y a Seth para que supieran lo que había pasado.

Buenas tardes, familia Clearwarer – contestó Seth desde el otro lado de la línea.

Seth, soy Sam algo le paso a Lee, deben venir tú y Sue inmediatamente al hospital – hable apresuradamente.

¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi hermana idiota? –gritó desde el otro lado.

Seth no le hice nada, vengan los más rápido posible y les explicaré – supliqué.

Seth no respondió nada y colgó el teléfono, cuando llegaran aquí Seth va a querer asesinarme y yo voy a tener que explicar muchas cosas, solo de pensarlo me dolía la cabeza.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera cuando mi teléfono sonó. El nombre de Jared se alumbró en la pantalla.

Hombre ¿Qué sucede? – contesté en celular mientras me levantaba.

Sé que estás ocupado viejo pero algo acaba de suceder– me respondió Jared con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

¿Qué pasó? – pregunté esperando que no sean malas noticias. Después de un momento Jared volvió a hablar.

Es Jacob, Sam. Acaba de transformarse - _Lo último que me faltaba pensé._

Ahora no puedo ir Jared, aun no me informan nada de Leah y Sue junto con Seth están a punto de llegar, hazle que se calme y que se transforme de vuelta, cuéntale lo fundamental no lo alteres sabes que puede ser peligroso, trataré de ir lo más rápido posible a casa de Billy para hablar personalmente con él – contesté dado por terminada la conversación.

Guarde mi teléfono y me senté a esperar que llegaran los Clearwater, algo en mi estómago andaba mal, podía sentir que lo que acababa de suceder, la transformación de Jake y el encuentro de Leah con la chupasangre en el bosque no era una coincidencia. Algo muy grande acababa de empezar.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odia? ¿Me quieren lanzar piedras? (Espero que no sea así :(... ) Cualquier comentario déjenmelo saber en un review.**

 **Con cariño wolfmoon7.**


	5. Comando

**Hoooola!**

 **Primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, la siguen y la han puesto como favorita.**

 **LeahdeCall - Claro que es destino, grandes cosas sucederán.**

 **LeahUley - Me encanta que te haya gustando el fic, y trataré de agregar más de Rachel y Paul en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Meca - Gracias por los ánimos y espero de corazón que te siga agradando el fic.**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes.**

 **Bueno aquí va!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO: COMANDO**

 **POV JAKE**

Me acerqué lentamente hacia Billy pero el retrocedió un poco. En su rostro se podía ver un leve temor, me pare en seco no quería que él se sintiera amenazado por mí.

 _-Ey Jake, trata de tranquilizarte_ – escuche la voz de Jared dentro de mi cabeza _¿Qué diablos? Pensé_

 _-Jake aléjate de Billy y date la vuelta_ – me pidió otra voz que no puede ser más que la del idiota de Paul.

Me di la vuelta y en mi frente estaban dos grandes lobos uno rojizo y el otro cobrizo pero aun así ambos eran más pequeños que yo.

-¿ _Qué diablos está pasando?_ – grité mientras los inspeccionaba. Al regresar a ver hacia la casa Billy había desaparecido dentro.

- _Eso mismo queremos explicarte Jake pero necesitamos que vuelvas a transformarte para poder platicar_ \- me pidió Jared con voz tranquila.

- _Yo yo no sé cómo hacerlo_ \- les expliqué un poco avergonzado.

- _La primera vez va a ser doloroso Jake pero te irás acostumbrado a ello, solo debes relajarte y pensar en alguna cosa que te ayude a sentirte en paz o que te ayude a sentirte feliz eso nos ayuda a muchos a volver a nuestro cuerpo humano_ – me explicó mientras me enviaba recuerdos, después de unos momentos pidió a Paul que lo hiciera. El muy tonto recordó por un par de segundos momentos que ha vivido con mi hermana solté un gruñido profundo pero antes de insultarlo se transformó nuevamente a humano y quedó totalmente desnudo delante de mis ojos.

- _Por Dios Paul tapate no quiero ver tus vergüenzas_ \- grité, Jared rió de mis pensamientos. Paul desdoblo de su tobillo un pantalón y se lo puso.

\- _Ahora inténtalo Jake pero primero déjame traerte algo de ropa para que te puedas poner, la tuya quedo toda destruida_ – me dijó Jared mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y se transformaba de vuelta. Se puso su pantalón y corrió a mi casa a los pocos minutos regresó con algo de ropa.

-Ahora Jake necesito que te concentres y trates de relajarte para que puedas volver a tu cuerpo- me pidió Jared mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi cabeza. Aun cuando él estaba en forma humana era jodidamente más grande que el.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar en algún momento que me haya hecho relajar o hecho sentir feliz. Recordé mis únicos momentos juntos a mi madre fueron fuertes pero aun no funcionaron. Luego recordé estar con Leah, sentirla en mis brazos, escuchar su risa mientras corríamos por la primera playa y esto junto con los recuerdos de mamá funcionó. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a doler como el infierno y de pronto estaba en mis dos pies de nuevo y totalmente desnudo.

-Woow Jake ahora entiendo lo que ven las chichas en ti- me dijo sorprendido Paul mientras me inspeccionaba.

-Callate idiota- le respondí a su comentario morboso mientras me colocaba los pantalones que me trajo Jared.

\- Ahora si me explican que rayos acaba de suceder – les pedí.

-Mira Jake es una larga y aburrida historia y yo no voy a perder mi tiempo explicándotela- comenzó a hablar Paul con su voz llena de sorna- por ahora confórmate con saber que eres un licántropo, tienes la capacidad de transformarte en ello por el resto de tu vida – terminó.

-¿Así que esto va a seguir así siempre?- pregunté lleno de confusión.

-Lamento decirte que sí Jake, como te dijo Paul no somos las personas más indicadas para explicártelo pero pasamos por lo mismo que tú y sabemos lo confundido que debes estar así que por favor solo trata de no enojarte mucho y todo irá bien – me respondió Jared mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa.

-y ¿Quién se supone que me lo explicará? – pregunté cuando estábamos ya a unos pocos metros de llegar a la casa.

-Sam – me contestó cortantemente Paul.

-El idiota de Sam ¿Por qué él? – volví a preguntar deteniéndome en seco.

-Él es nuestro líder Jake, él te lo explicara todo y te dará las siguientes órdenes que debes efectuar- me respondió Jared con solemnidad.

-¿órdenes? Yo no voy a recibir órdenes de ese idiota- grité mientras sentí que todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y en menos de lo pensado toda mi ropa estaba rota en el suelo por segunda vez y yo estaba sobre mis cuatro patas.

 **HORAS MÁS TARDE.**

Jared y Paul aun siguen en mi casa y estoy cansando de tenerlos aquí. El idiota de Sam les dio la orden de que se queden junto a mí por si no me pudiera controlar hasta que el llegara y eso fue hace ya horas. No tengo ni idea el porqué aun no ha llegado y cada vez que pregunto ellos solo me ignoran o cambian de tema totalmente.

-Sé que algo me están ocultando, así que hablen- les dije mientras me levante del sillón y me paré delante de la televisión.

-No es nada Jake mueve tu cuerpo de vaca de delante del televisor- dijo Paul irritado, está de un carácter espantoso que hasta Jared ha estado a punto de darle un golpe, más de una vez lo he encontrado mirando anhelante la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, la cual estaba aun a tres horas de llegar del trabajo por mi suerte, lo último que necesitaba era estar de espectador en primera fila de sus asquerosas muestras de afecto.

-No me voy a mover hasta que me digan qué rayos está pasando – medio grité mientras colocaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No te diremos nada Jake así que muévete – me pidió Jared tratando de no gritar.

-No moveré ni un solo hueso hasta que hablen- volví hablar mientras les envía miradas de muerte.

-Está bien idiota, Sam no ha venido porque está con Leah en el hospital ella tuvo un accidente hoy en la mañana, ahora sal de delante de la maldita tele- gritó Paul mientras me lanzaba un cojín, me quede totalmente frío.

-Paul – gritó Jared – no puede mantener tu estúpida boca cerrada…

No escuche nada más de lo que le gritó Jared a Paul, toda mi mente se nublo. Leah había tenido un accidente, debo verla, debo saber que ella está bien. Antes que alguno intentara detenerme cogí rápidamente las llaves de conejo, salí me monté en el y arranqué a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

En el camino mi mente se lleno de todos los escenarios que podría encontrar, no pude siquiera pensar que Leah podía estar muerta. Todo el día el par de idiotas me tuvieron encerrado en mi casa cuando pude estar con ella. Tenía ganas de matarlos y me aseguraré de que lo lamenten más tarde.

Llegue rápidamente al hospital, estacione como pude el auto y corrí hacia emergencias pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar Sam salió y se puso en mi camino.

-Sal de mi camino Sam, quiero ver a Leah – le grité mientras trataba de esquivarlo.

-No puedes pasar Jacob, no dejaré que te acerques a ella- me dijo tranquilamente Sam. Esto me enfureció a grandes escalas.

-Y ¿Por qué se supone que no puedo verla Sam? Si uno de los dos no tiene derecho a verla ese eres tú- volví a gritar mientras me paraba amenazante en su frente.

-Mírate cómo estás de descontrolado Jacob, ¿Crees que te dejaré estar cerca de Leah así? – Me preguntó mientras me señalaba- puedes en cualquier momento perder el control y lastimarla.

-Yo nunca le haría daño Sam, ese es tu hobby favorito no el mío – le respondí soltando respiraciones largas y pausadas para poder controlarme. Los ojos de Sam por un momento se llenaron de dolor pero desapareció tan rápido como vino.

\- De todas maneras no vas a entrar Jacob. Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar de todo esto y después cuando yo esté seguro que puedes estar aquí dejaré que entres a verla – el tono de voz de Sam era totalmente autoritario y mi cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente a él. Di media vuelta y volví hacia mi coche con Sam pisándome los talones, me hervía la sangre pero no podía hacer nada para detenerme.

Llevo diez horas como licántropo y hasta ahora puedo asegurar que la peor cosa de serlo no es perder el control y transformarse en un gran lobo destruyendo todo lo que llevas puesto sino tener que aguantar las ordenes de Sammuel.

* * *

 **¿Alguién más odia a Sam? ¿Creen que Jake deba darle un escarmiento? Cualquier sugerencia, comentario déjenmelo saber en un review, estaré gustosa de leer sus pedidos.**

 **Con cariño Wolfmoon7.**


	6. Vampiros, tatuaje e impronta

**Hoooola!**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, la han colocado como una de sus favoritas o me han dejado un comentario. Esto me ha hecho muy muy feliz (Sin exagerar).**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096 primero gracias por leer la historia y comentar :D y no, Leah no será loba en esta historia. Siempre quise un destino distinto para ella, en donde ser lobo no está dentro.**

 **Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerles. ¿Les gustaría que Jake imprimara en Leah o desean un amor más natural, sin necesidad de la impronta? No podré escribir el siguiente capitulo sin saber su opinión, así que díganmelo por medio un review.**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS: VAMPIROS, TATUAJE E IMPRONTA.**

 **POV JAKE**

-Detén el carro aquí Jacob- me ordeno Sam desde el lado del pasajero. Me detuve lentamente alado de su casa, salimos del auto y Emily ya nos esperaba en el porche, Sam de solo verla se relajo muy visiblemente.

-Buenas noches amor. ¿Cómo está Lee? – preguntó Emily con preocupación en su voz.

-Después te lo contaré todo cielo después, ahora necesito encargarme de otro asunto. ¿Están dentro Paul y Jared?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Tuve que mirar a otro lado a su estúpida demostración de afecto, no entiendo cómo pudieron hacer esto a Leah y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de un momento se separaron y entramos a la casa no era de adivinar que Paul y Jared estaban sentados comiendo las magdalenas de Emily, al mirarnos entrar las dejaron y se dirigieron a la sala, cuando estábamos todo ya sentados Sam comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno Jacob, sé que esto debe ser jodidamente difícil para ti pero quiero que sepas que ya los tres pasamos por esto y vamos a ayudarte a entender todo esto- empezó Sam con una voz solemne que por instantes me dio ganas de echarme a reír- Primero nosotros somos protectores de la Push, Jacob. Estamos aquí por una razón, proteger a las personas inocentes de los fríos..

-¿Fríos? ¿De qué rayos hablas Sam? –pregunté mirándolo con confusión.

-Vampiros Jacob – respondió Jared como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo – Estamos destinados a cuidar a nuestro pueblo de ellos, esto ha ocurrido por años, es una tradición. Si existe el mal debe existir el bien para contrarrestarlo.

Todo era tan extraño, hace doce horas era un chico común y corriente y ahora soy un super hombre lobo, que lucha contra vampiros "Los fríos" para cuidar a su tribu. Puse las manos sobre mi cara, toda esta información me está dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo quería salir corriendo de aquí e ir a ver a Lee y olvidarme de todo esto.

-Hay demasiadas cosas Jacob, que debes ir aprendiendo poco a poco junto con Jared y Paul te iremos instruyendo. Otra cosa importante Jacob que debes saber es que yo soy el alfa de la manada, Jared es mi beta pues fuimos los dos primeros en transformarnos de ahí vino Paul que es el tercer al mando– la voz de Sam se volvió un poco tensa al pronunciar que él era el alfa, Jared y Paul lo regresaron a ver de una manera extraña que no pude identificar y justo ahora no me importaba.

\- ¿Eso es todo Sam? – le pregunté con impaciencia.

-No Jacob, hay cosas que debemos hacer antes que nada– me indicó Sam mientras salía de la sala y regresaba con Emily quien llevaba una caja en sus manos.

-Lo siento Jacob pero debemos realizar algunos cambios empezando con cortar tu cabello – me informó como si no fuera nada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! , no te dejaré que topes mi cabello Sam – le grité con asombro. Amaba mi cabello siempre lo tuve largo y no tenía ni la minia intención de cortármelo.

-Jacob es algo necesario, cuando te transformas el cabello te hace más pesado y por lo tanto más lento- me explicó Sam tratando de que entrara en razón mientras Emily sacaba de la caja un par de tijeras y otras cosas que no pude identificar que eran.

El idiota de Sam tenía razón, las anteriores veces que me transforme sentía como si llevara kilos encima de mí. Di un gran suspiro pero al final acepté entendiendo que no había manera de escapar de esto.

Me senté en una silla y observé cómo cada uno de mis cabellos largos caía al suelo. Me embargo una sensación de nostalgia, recuerdo que a mamá y a Lee les encantaba jugar con mi cabello. Era una cosa importante para mí y ahora simplemente se fue. Me hundí en mis pensamientos hasta que Emily me dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Ya está listo Jake – me dijo mientras me pasaba un espejo. No quedó tan mal, mi cabello ahora no estaba a más de unos cinco centímetros fuera de mi cabeza, solo la parte de arriba era un poco más larga. Me pasé la mano por el cabello y Sam volvió a hablar.

-Hay una última cosa Jacob, la marca en tu brazo izquierdo- me giré hacia él y por la expresión en su rostro pude ver que no estaba bromeando.

-Deben estarme jodiendo ¿Cierto? – pregunté mientras los miraba a los tres. Paul solo se encogió de hombros mientras Jared y Sam solo me miraban seriamente.

-No Jake por más que quisiéramos esto no es una broma, Jared te realizara el tatuaje es algo importante - me indicó Sam mientras Jared se levantaba y preparaba lo necesario. Emily recogió todo lo que utilizó y después de darle un pequeño beso a Sam desapareció dentro de la cocina.

Me quedé totalmente como piedra, mi día iba de mal en peor y estaba comenzando a sentirme mareado. Jared me llamó a sentarme y se sentó a mi lado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me dijo que había finalizado, me sorprendí enormemente ni siquiera me había dolido muy a lo contrario a lo que dicen que se siente hacerse un tatuaje.

Sam notó mi confusión – es normal que no te duela Jacob, nosotros somos más fuertes que los humanos por lo tanto tenemos otro tipo de funcionamiento, nuestras células se regeneran mucho más rápido que las de un humano promedio- me respondió.

-¿Quieres decir que somos inmortales? – pregunté tontamente, desde el otro lado de la sala Paul hecho una carcajada a lo que le siguió Jared.

-No tanto así Jacob, quiero decir que si nos cortamos un dedo por ejemplo, la herida sanará por completo en un par de minutos y así pero eso no quiere decir que somos inmortales un buen golpe o algo similar y aunque nuestras celular se regeneren sumamente rápido no podremos sobrevivir – me explicó Sam.

Oh- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, estaba jodidamente confundido con todo esto. Después de despejar un poco mi mente, volví a hablar.

-¿Ya podemos ir Sam? –le pregunté mientras me levantaba y limpiaba mi ropa la cual ahora estaba llena de cabello y tinta.

-No Jacob aun hay una cosa que debes saber antes de irnos a patrullar mmm nosotros al transformamos entramos dentro de todas las leyendas de la tribu y hay una muy importante que habla de la búsqueda de tu alma gemela – Sam se notaba algo incomodo mientras hablaba, se quedo callado por un momento y siguió - cuando la encuentras se crea una mmm conexión muy fuerte y hasta casi mística con esa persona, y la conocemos como la impronta. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte y es imposible que salgas de ella, todo tu mundo comienza a girar en torno de esa persona, no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin ella, es tu vida entera y tu vivirás solo para hacerla feliz.

Esto me volvió a confundir y no mayormente por la esa cosa llamada impronta sino por la manera que Sam estaba hablando de ella, es como que quisiera dejar claro un punto aunque no se cual.

-¿A qué quieres llegar Sam? – le pregunté lleno de intriga.

-Eso es lo que me pasó Jacob, es por eso que paso lo que pasó con Emily. Ella es mi impronta, ella es la elegida para mí – respondió como si me estuviera dando algún tipo de explicación.

-Mira Sam no tengo ni idea porque me lo estás explicando a mí y tampoco sé lo que se sentirá estar imprimado o lo que rayos sea eso pero creo que esa no era la manera para salir de Lee, pudiste habérselo contado tratado de explicar en lugar de ir y besar a su prima con solo horas de haberla conocido. Es muy poco hombre de tu parte tapar tu estupidez con una excusa tan barata – le respondí tratando de mantenerme bajo control, tenía una inmensas ganas de matar a Sam pero más ganas tenia de ver a Lee.

Sam no pudo mantener mi mirada y bajo la vista al piso. Me aseguraré de hacerle pasar un infierno todos los días por lo que le hizo a Lee. Después de eso nadie dijo nada simplemente nos quedamos en silencio concentrados en cada uno de nuestros pensamientos. Al poco rato Sam se levantó y salió de la casa a sus talones salieron Jared y Paul y estaba sobreentendido que yo también debía hacerlo.

Entramos al bosque, me desvestí y entré en fase, solté un suspiro de alivio al no sentir tanto dolor como las últimas veces al menos algo iba mejorando.

 _-Jacob escúchame quiero que corras el perímetro del sur hasta cierto punto que yo te indicare, también debes captar cada olor con el que te topes he irte familiarizando con el – me ordenó Sam mientras me transmitía imágenes del camino. Lugo dirigió su atención hacia Paul a quien le ordeno que corriera el perímetro sur, Jared iría el este y Sam tomaría el oeste. Cada quien tomo la dirección indicada y comenzó a correr, la sensación era abrumadora, podía sentir la tierra bajo mis patas, pequeñas ramas rompiéndose mientras pasaba y una sensación de libertad._

 _Patrullamos unos diez minutos en completo silencio hasta que Paul comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos, se me escapó un gruñido cuando vi a Rachel en cada uno de ellos. Pero era diferente, en cada escena que ella salía podía sentir como Paul sentía cierta paz y felicidad._

 _-Es la imprimación Jacob, así sentimos cuando pensamos en nuestra impronta ahora imagina como es cuando estamos con ella – respondió Jared a mi pregunta no planteada. Así que Paul imprimó en mi hermana, sabía que no había forma que Rachel se enamorara de él de forma natural._

 _-Estoy escuchando Jacob, no lo olvides- habló Paul mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido. Ahora precisamente no quería saber la historia de mi hermana y Paul porque estaba seguro que querré sacarle los ojos así que me centré en Jared._

 _-¿Has impreso ya Jared? – le pregunté aunque era obvio que ya lo había hecho. En su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de una chica, Kim sí más no equivoco era su nombre, había sido compañera nuestra en el instituto y era una antigua novia de Jared, bueno al menos era una impronta razonable no como la de Sam y Emily._

 _Sam soltó un gruñido pero no me importó en lo mínimo. La Patrulla volvió a ser tranquila, mis pensamientos fueron hacia Lee ¿Estará bien? ¿La estarán cuidando? ¿Habrá preguntado por mí? Sam interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos._

 _-Ella está bien Jacob, solo tuvo algunos golpes. Despertó antes que llegarás al hospital, se quedo al cuidado de Seth y Sue. Tranquilo – Sam respondió a mis preguntas pero solo eso. No me dejó ver ninguna imagen en su cabeza por alguna estúpida razón._

 _Estaba totalmente desesperado ahora, en lugar de sentirme tranquilo al saber que estaba bien me sentía aun más intranquilo. Quería verla, hablar con ella._

 _-Por favor Sam, quita el comando y déjame verla- le pedí mientras me dirigía hacia donde él se encontraba._

 _-Jacob sabes que es peligroso, no quiero que la lastimes- me explicó con su voz totalmente fría._

 _-No soy tu Sam, por Dios – grité mientras corría más fuerte para alcanzarlo._

 _-Sam, déjale ir a verla. Mira como está el pobre chico- le dijo Jared, tratando de hacer que entre en razón. Sam se quedó un momento en silencio, analizando la situación._

 _-Está bien Jacob, puedes ir a verla en la mañana pero quiero que lleves a Jared contigo por si algo surge- me indicó, es algo razonable pero es raro que él no se haya ofrecido a acompañarme. Por un momento pude ver un destello de una conversación con Sue, quien le gritó que se alejara del hospital. Antes que pudiera ver más Sam bloqueo todos sus pensamientos._

 _Esto me desconcertó un poco pero lo deje pasar, sea lo que sea que sucedió Sam se lo tenía muy merecido. Ahora estaba realmente animado, esperando con ansias que amaneciera pronto aun cuando faltaban horas para ello. Por fin podría ver a Lee._

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me quieren lanzar piedras? Cualquier comentario díganmelo ustedes saben como. No se olviden de comentar su sugerencia acerca del camino que debería elegir para la relación de Lee y Jake, no podré escribir el siguiente capítulo sin saberla.**

 **Con cariño Wolfmoon7.**


	7. Jared

**Hooola !**

 **Perdón perdón perdón a todas las personas que leen la historia ( con las cuales estoy muy agradecida por hacerlo) por actualizar tan tarde pero he estado un poco enferma y me encontraba realmente bloqueada, no tenía ni idea de como continuar pero después de un par de horas al fin lo he terminado y aquí está.**

 **Gracias por comentar la historia me ayuda mucho a seguir y me pone muy feliz (mucho)**

 **NOTAS:**

 **\- Sé que Kim y Jared apenas se conocían cuando Jared imprimó en ella pero le he cambiado un poco la versión para que sea un poco más linda.**

 **\- Aún estoy un poco confundida ( y otros sentimientos raros) acerca del nuevo libro ¿Qué opinan de esto? yo realmente esperaba una continuación o Sol de medianoche ya terminado pero igual será genial leer el nuevo libro )**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni mucho menos sus personajes.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE: JARED**

 **POV JACOB**

-¡Jared! ¡Jared! – grité mientras golpeaba la puerta principal de la casa de Jared, ayer Sam me dio permiso para poder ir a Lee y quería ir lo más rápido posible aún cuando fueran las seis de la mañana.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Jake? – gritó desde la ventana superior de su casa mientras se fregaba los ojos soñolientos y se trataba de alinear su cabello.

\- Quiero ir a ver a Lee en el hospital y no puedo ir sin ti así que muévete – le respondí con impaciencia.

-Pero Jake son las seis de la mañana, dudo mucho que te dejen ver a Leah a esta hora- replicó Jared esperando que me fuera de su casa, dentro pude escuchar a Kim preguntando quien era.

Jared cerró la ventana y en un par de minutos abrió la puerta principal y me dejó entrar. Me explicó que bajaría pronto que me pusiera cómodo y desapareció en las escaleras, me fui hacia la sala que era pequeña pero muy bonita en una esquina se encontraban muchas fotos de Kim de Jared y de su familia. Me quedé un momento observando las imágenes hasta que un carraspeo me sacó de mi concentración.

-Hola Jake, no sé si te acuerdas de mí pero soy Kim la novia de Jared – se presentó Kim mientras se acerca y me daba un leve abrazo, esto me sorprendió un poco pero igualmente se lo devolví. Kim era muy pequeña en comparación de nosotros, tenía un lindo cabello color café que llegaba hasta su cintura.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste Jake? – me preguntó Kim mientras se dirigía hasta la cocina, me sentí un poco torpe parado ahí así que decidí seguirla.

-No Kim, no he tenido tiempo quiero llegar lo más antes posible a ver a Leah- le respondí mientras la observaba moverse por toda la cocina.

-Debiste de desayunar Jake, ahora siéntate para que desayunes con nosotros- me dijo Kim, más bien me lo ordenó, sabía que protestar no serviría de nada así que la obedecí.

Me senté observando cómo Kim se movía por toda la cocina, recuerdo que Kim siempre estuvo enamorada de Jared cuando estábamos en el instituto y él de ella así que es muy normal que fueran almas gemelas después de todo. A los pocos minutos Jared apareció en la cocina y olía literal a rosas así que imagino que se ducho mientras estaba arriba. Se acercó a Kim y le dio un largo beso como si olvidara que yo estaba justo detrás suyo.

-Jared, contrólate – le dijo Kim separándose de él y dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a lo que Jared solo rió levemente.

\- Oh amor tranquila, no es nada que Jake no haya visto o hecho antes– le contestó mientras se sentaba en mi frente.

\- Cállate Jared – le dije mientras trataba de controlar la incomodidad que se había apoderado de mi.

Jared abrió la boca para contestarme pero antes que lo hiciera Kim puso en nuestro delante un enorme plato de hot cakes. Nos servimos unos cinco cada uno y empezamos a comer. No fue realmente incomodo como temía, Kim controlaba a Jared cuando trataba de hacerme incomodo a propósito.

Se notaba a simple vista que Jared adoraba a Kim, la forma en que la miraba como si ella fuera todo el universo para él siempre la estaba tocando y no de mala manera, siempre sujetaba su mano o ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído demostrándole con solo un toque su amor por ella.

Por lo poco que he visto en las mentes de Sam, Paul y Jared tu impronta te hace sentir como si fueras el dueño del mundo, no sé si algún día encontraré a mi impronta pero no puedo negar que yo ya me he sentido así, no de la misma magnitud que ellos pero los mismos sentimientos han estado ahí y ha sido cuando estoy junto a Lee. Ella me hace sentir tan bien y yo me he dejado llevar por todo eso y me he enamorado de ella de pies a cabeza aún cuando sé que ella no me quiere de la misma manera pero eso nunca ha importado con ser su mejor amigo me ha bastado y así seguirá siendo pase lo que pase.

-¿En qué piensas Jake? – me preguntó Jared mientras moneaba la radio del auto.

-Nada Jared, muchas cosas – le contesté sin regresarlo a ver aunque sabía muy bien que puso cara de no creerme nada.

-Apuesto a que es Leah – soltó después de un tiempo en silencio. La afirmación me tomó por sorpresa, lo regresé a mirar esperando ver una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara pero muy al contrario de lo que pensaba me miraba con compresión y sabía muy bien que estaría presionándome hasta que hablara.

-Lo sé Jake, sé que estás enamorada de ella por un largo tiempo. He tenido mi presentimiento antes pero ayer lo confirme, tus pensamientos hacia ella te delatan mucho muy al contrario de lo que piensas y por un momento hasta podía haber afirmado que es tu impronta – me dijo, esto no me tomo por sorpresa pero me sentía muy tonto por haberlo dejado salir así, me había esforzado mucho por mantenerlo oculto y si ahora Jared lo sabía es muy probable que Sam y Paul también.

-No – me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos – solo yo lo noté. Sam estaba muy concentrado en mantener sus pensamientos encerrados en él y Paul te estaba ignorando por completo por el problema de Rachel. Solo te recomiendo que trabajes más en eso hasta te puedo ayudar, si Sam se llega a enterar estarás en un gran problema.

-¿Problema? ¿Por qué si Sam ya imprimó? Se supone que lo único que le importa es Emily – le respondí mientras mis nudillos se pusieron blancos al apretar tanto el volante. Sam no tenía ningún derecho sobre Lee nunca más, el lo perdió cuando decidió ser dominado por la impronta.

-La impronta hace que encuentres a tu alma gemela Jake, eso lo sabemos y en ese momento solo importa esa persona así debas estar solamente como su amigo pero eso no borra por completo tus antiguos sentimientos Jake ¿Me explico? Es cierto que el destino decidió que Emily era el alma gemela de Sam pero los sentimientos que tenía y que parte de ellos aún tiene por Lee eran y son muy fuertes. Aún siente deseos de protegerla y algunas veces ha querido aun hasta estar cerca de ella – me explicó Jared y me enfureció más.

-Pero no tiene ningún derecho, él la dejó ir y ahora ella es libre de estar con quien ella desee – repliqué tratando de mantenerme calmado.

-Lo sé y es muy justo que ella vuelva a ser feliz pero nosotros no controlamos las cosas que sentimos y aparte Sam se opondría a que estén juntos porque también puedes imprimar algún día Jake y pueda que suceda lo mismo y Lee ya no puede pasar una vez más por eso- dijo Jared mirando por la ventana, se escuchaba realmente preocupado por Lee esto me dio malestar en el estomago.

\- Se te escucha realmente preocupado por ella, Jared – solté de pronto muy bruscamente, me regresó a mirar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No celoso Jake – me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda y soltando una carcajada – aun cuando no lo creas, yo era muy buen amigo de Lee antes y por lo que he visto en los recuerdos de Sam le afectó mucho lo que sucedió, rompió su corazón por completo. En un principio hasta yo lo quería matar por hacerle daño pero luego imprimé y entendí un poco como se sentía, por un lado estaba muy feliz con Emily pero por el otro destruido por hacerle daño a Lee hasta llegó un punto en el que él mismo se odiaba por ello, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar pero él sentimiento de la impronta es muy fuerte Jake, es muy difícil de luchar contra algo así.

-Yo entiendo eso Jared hasta un punto porque he visto en sus mentes pero esa no era la manera ¿Sabes? No debía traicionar a Lee de esa forma, debía tomar su tiempo aclarar las cosas no hacerlas como las hizo, la destruyó. No tienes ni idea cuantas veces he tenido que abrazarla mientras se cae a pedazos, rompió su corazón de una manera horrenda y yo me juré a mi mismo que lo repararía y eso haré y nadie me lo impedirá ni siquiera Sam – le respondí mientras aparcaba el carro en el parqueadero del hospital.

-Lo sé, pero debes tener en cuenta en el mundo en el que estamos involucrados. Solo no le hagas daño Jake o tendrás a muchas personas atrás tuyo queriéndote matar – me dijo amenazante. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio envueltos en nuestros pensamientos.

-Vamos Jake, vamos a que veas a tu chica – me dijo Jared mientras salía del auto.

-Gracias Jared, por escuchar – le agradecí mientras caminábamos hacia el hospital.

-¿Si no es para eso, para qué están los amigos Jake? – me respondió esto me hizo sentir tranquilo.

Entramos al hospital y fuimos hacia la recepción, estaba comenzando a sentirme mareado por todo. Tenía tantas ganas de verla pero al mismo tiempo tanto miedo, no soportaría verla herida.

-Suban al quinto piso a mano derecho ahí es el piso donde está la señorita – nos respondió la secretaria mientras nos daba una sonrisa coqueta.

-Casi y no te come con los ojos Jake – me dijo Jared cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de la recepción.

-No solo a mi Jared, a ti también te estaba devorando – le devolví la broma. Ahora me sentía muy cómodo hablando con Jared después de lo del auto.

-Cada vez son peor Jake, no lo puedo creer. Uno queriendo entregar el corazón y ellas solo nos quieren por nuestro cuerpo – dijo Jared con incredulidad fingida y poniendo su mano en el pecho. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Entre broma y broma llegamos muy rápido al cuarto piso, en uno de los sillones de la sala estaba Sue tomando un café junto a Charlie Swan, no lo conocía muy bien pero sabía que era el jefe de policía y también era un viejo amigo de Billy.

-Buenos días Sue, Charlie – los salude cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

-Jacob, es muy bueno …. Wooow ¿Qué te sucedió muchacho? – me preguntó Sue cuando me regresó a mirar. Sabía muy bien que se refería a mi nuevo corte de cabello, Billy también había reaccionado de esta manera cuando llegué a la casa después de patrullar.

-Mmm creí que era necesario un corte nuevo Sue, llevaba mucho tiempo con el cabello largo – le respondí tratando de sonar seguro pero en su mirada sabía muy bien que había fallado miserablemente.

-Está bien hijo – me respondió con una mirada rara en su rostro- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías a ver a Lee, ha estado preguntando mucho por ti.

-Por eso mismo estoy aquí Sue – le respondí suavemente.

-Está en la 105 Jake, no sé si ya despertaría porque antes de salir estaba completamente dormida – me indicó Sue mientras tomaba un bocado de su café.

-Está bien Sue, iré a verla ¿Está bien? – le pregunté esperando su permiso. Sé que suena muy tonto pero no quiero tener ningún problema con Sue, puede ser muy temible cuando se lo propone.

-Claro que no hijo no seas tonto, ve – me dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, hoy estoy recibiendo muchas de esas.

Comencé a ir hacia la habitación esperando que Jared fuera atrás mío pero al regresar a mirarlo estaba sentado frente a Sue y Charlie, me miró y solo asintió levemente la cabeza en afirmación a que siguiera solo, Jared se estaba convirtiendo fácilmente en una de mis personas favoritas.

Caminé hasta su cuarto, tomé un gran bocado de aire y entré. La habitación era totalmente blanca con una gran ventana en ella, al escucharme entrar Lee abrió sus ojos.

-Jake – susurró mientras me daba una gran sonrisa- viniste.

* * *

 **Aún no puedo decidir que pasará con Jake y Leah si él imprimará en ella o tendrán un amor natural por así decirlo así que les agradecería un mundo si me ayudaran (confío en que lo harán)**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o reclamo (espero que no) me lo dejan saber por medio de un review (que me pondrá muuuy feliz)**

 **Definitivamente utilizo muchos paréntesis .-. jaj prometo dejarlos.**

 **Con cariño wolfmoon7.**


End file.
